


The Runaway Not So Bride

by BloodRedRoses



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Attempted Sexual Assault, But there will not be any, Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter, Multi, The Hunters of Artemis - Freeform, Zeus is a DICK
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRedRoses/pseuds/BloodRedRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeus gets what he wants, by any means. Just because it's modern day doesn't mean that any of his schemes would stop.<br/>Only this time the Demigods get a front row seat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Runaway Not So Bride

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :)  
> I couldn't get this idea out of my head so I decided posting it might be a good idea.  
> I don't know when this is set, but I guess ill have to figure it out.  
> I listened to Tag you're it (by Melanie Martinez) and All the kings men (The Rigs) while writing 
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated

The grounds of Camp Half Blood were echoing with chatter, the grounds packed with people all conversing with one another despite the injuries they sustained or the amount of exhaustion that flooded over the teenagers. The Huntresses flags rippled in the calming breeze that lazily blew overhead, marking a part of the grounds as theirs, almost opposite them a camp Jupiter flag few. Nobody noticed the flags start to ripple faster, to the collection of birds that had gathered overhead until the last minute. Perhaps it was lucky, then, that the neither the wind nor the birds were looking for a Demigod.

 

It wasn't until the leader of the Huntresses tensed that anyone looked around for a form of irregularity, the crowd quickly falling silent as the wind took on a violent edge, and someone pointed out the gathering of the clouds behind the birds. "There is someone trying to get into the camp. They are mortal." Artemis spoke, her voice carrying through the crowd with ease. She locked eyes with Chiron, and nodded to him "I will stay here. Something is wrong." Younger campers found elder ones, a collective bought of fear running through everyone. It did seem convenient now that they had almost two whole camps and Artemis' huntresses in one place.

Thousands of eyes followed the camp director as he rushed through the grounds, in direction of the goddess among them. It was dead silent, no one dared talk, not even the seven. Not even any of the immortals or the nature spirits that resided here. Eyes watched, weapons now in hand for any sign of trouble.

 

Thunder sounded above, making the on edge campers worse. "Chiron has admitted the mortal." Artemis told the crowd, eyebrows raised, making her look far more petulant than any child should. A figure emerged from the trees that Chiron had fled through. But it wasn't him. It was a girl, or rather young women, that much obvious.

Artemis looked over her with steady eyes. Her hair was dark, the ringlet curls wild and thick, bouncing as she ran. Her clothes were disheveled, typical of any Demi-god that was on the run. But she wasn't a half blood. One smell would tell anyone that monsters hadn't been after her, and as soon as the girl approached the group she could smell it. The smell of lightning, of ozone and wind.

 

Zeus.

 

The birds should have hinted at it, the Goddess realised, just as they began to swoop down. There were thousands of them, and as soon as the young girl realised that they were swooping she changed her course. Away from the crowd. That was brave, Artemis was impressed.. Before she knew it Thalia was at her side "My Lady?" She asked, her whole body tensed for a fight. Artemis looked at the girl, then at her head hunter "She is human, mortal." Thalia stated "Should we not intervene?"

The whole camp seemed to be thinking the same thing, but they held back. Soon, she realised that they were waiting for her orders.

 

"I-I do not know." She said, her voice unsteady. 

 

~~~

 

Thalia knew what was going on. What her father wanted with this girl but it seemed that her lady hadn't quite figured it out yet. She knew what Artemis would think once she found out that the girl was running from her father, unwilling to be his mistress. Jason found her eyes and nodded to her, showing he had put it together too.

 

The birds were circling her, they looked like a tornado of wings, circling her blindly- no she had escaped, ran at the wall of birds and broke through them and was now running towards them again.

 

"There is something in her hands!" Someone closer to the front of the now compacted crowd yelled and without thinking, Thalia began to run. She threw her bow to the ground and sprinted at the girl. As her legs carried her closer she could see the cuts and bruises, the disheveled nature of her heavily freckled skin and the pure desperation that colored the brown hue of her eyes. She had a small package in one hand, and in the other a flask. 

“Catch!” she called to Thalia as the head of the crowd of birds began to catch up, her arm throwing the brown wrapped package at the daughter of zeus. Thalia missed it, but she turned to find it she found it safely in Nico’s hands. Spread out behind her were her friends. Nico closest to her, Reyna, Jason and Frank behind him, weapons raised. Behind them was a semi circle of Demigods, a mixture of the seven and just plain brave campers. 

 

A scream carried through the wind, Piper she noted, and she turned back to face the girl. She had hit the ground, the hawk was swooping in, closer and closer, it’s beak aiming for her neck. At the last moment, she rolled. 

 

And that was when the lightning began to fall, the rain following it. Thalia watched as the girl hauled herself up, now covered in mud and dirt as well as blood. The hawk twisted and transformed into a man. Not her father, Thalia realised with relief flooding her blood. Just a faceless man. Wonderful. This sent the girl running again, but the man was faster, just as the runaway ran past thalia he tackled her. Jason and the others were on him in a moment, slashing at his skin and forcing him off of the girl. 

The runaway ran again, towards Artemis. Now, her lady had caught on, she supposed when the lightning didn’t hit the girl no one could deny that Zeus didn’t want this girl dead. Her fellow hunters were in a formation, arrows braced and the lady herself barking out orders to Hunters and campers alike. 

“Move, MOVE! I NEED A TUNNEL, MAKE ROOM HER HER TO RUN, THEN JUMP IN HIS WAY!” Annabeth was screaming, positioning the crowd in a large circle, a thick line of campers ready to jump between the girl and the faceless man. 

 

Thalia and her friends races forwards, prepared to stop or delay the man. But he just disappeared.

The wind stopped, the rain stopped, the birds froze. 

 

“Give in, Isana” Her father's voice, from behind her. Whirling around for the umptheenth time Thania saw the man, standing over the runaway, whose name was now known. Isana was trying to crawl backwards, to escape Zeus.

 

Her dark eyes filled with tears she shook her head “Never.” She said, her voice unsteady as if she were trying not to sound weak, even while crying

 

“You have lost.” The tall, faceless man seemed to be the one speaking but Zeus’ voice echoed from him. 

 

“Fuck you, or rather, I won't” She said, and lifting her hand, the flask still in it she unscrewed the lid and threw her head back, downing the liquid inside. Isana slumped, falling to the ground, but before she did a black veil of light surrounded her. The man stood, confused before he bent down to pick her up. Everyone was frozen, waiting. But as soon as his hands reached the veil, he was sent flying. 

 

“Fine, Young one, But you can not sleep forever.” The man hissed, before disappearing altogether. Artemis was the first forward, kneeling before the girl and prodding at the veil. 

 

“Hypnos’s magic.” she murmured as young children surrounded her. Head whipped around for the hypnos cabins inhabitants and they were guided forward. Clovis looked down at Isana 

 

“It is a curse used to protect the wounded during battle. No one wishing Ill harm can touch her.” He spoke around a yawn “And her injuries will not get any worse.” he finished and a loud murmur ran through the crowd. 

 

“What is in the package?” Thalia asked, the words seeming to slip out of her mouth before the thought them, she looked over at Nico. He looked down at his hand and then quickly tore at the now wet wrapping. Inside was a wooden box, plain, something anyone could buy. He opened it and inside was paper. Letters. They were blessedly dry. 

 

“Can we dry off before reading them?” Will Solace asked, tentatively “I don’t need everyone getting sick right now..” he trailed off when people turned their gazes on him. He was right though. Chiron, who had followed her back nodded 

 

“We will read them in two hours. Everyone shower, get dry, and meet at the firepit.” He spoke with finality. 

 

With one last look at the girl, who was being lifted by Percy she walked forward. She didn’t want to be with the huntresses right now, knowing they would be talking about her father. Nor did she want to use the Zeus cabin. Glancing at Percy, she huffed and asked him “Can he use your bathroom. I’m not returning to his cabin after that.” Percy just nodded.  
As Thalia walked with Jason towards cabin she couldn’t help but wonder what they had all gotten into a whole new mess.


End file.
